In many communications and signal routing applications, it is desirable to have an analog filter which only operates on specific waveforms or frequencies. This may allow for identification, analysis, and manipulation of the waveforms. Ideally, this analog filter should be more than a single bandpass filter which would only pass a certain frequency range. For broader application, an analog filter which is configured to analyze a wider range of frequencies is desirable. Further, the analog filter should have a small geometric size, dissipate a low amount of power, and be easily reconfigurable to exhibit a variety of different filtering profiles across the spectrum.